


a tyrant spell

by Never_Stray



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blank Period, F/M, Pining, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Stray/pseuds/Never_Stray
Summary: She holds him spellbound, Sasuke observes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	a tyrant spell

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on folklore/evermore
> 
> This blank period drabble takes place ~2 years before my story [Duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538109/chapters/64688032) but it can be read alone :)

She cranes her neck around the bartender to read the handwritten menu. From the table closest to the bar, he watches her. He has waited all night for his chance. When she flags the bartender's attention, he shoulders past the other patrons, pushing to the front. He slides bronze coins on the counter for her drink.

She turns at his intrusion. Her eyes flit over his athletic frame, his dark hair, and his frost-colored eyes. A smile turns the corners of her lips, and he preens with this small reward.

Sasuke loses sight of the pair behind a crush of new patrons.

"—to try the _happosho_ next. It looks popular—"

A break in the crowd. Hyuuga stands two feet away from her for decorum's sake, but the lean of his torso betrays his motives. He has nearly a foot of height on her, and he uses it to his advantage.

Closer than necessary to her ear, he says something that makes her brows raise. Sakura brings her glass to her mouth, and when her tongue sweeps absently over her lower lip to catch a stray drop, his throat tightens.

"—believe the next one will be _twenty_? Man, time really flies—"

She leans both elbows against the table, and he mirrors the position. He tells her how radiant her smile is or how pretty she looks in that white dress, because Sakura takes a flustered sip of her drink. Color rises in her cheeks.

She holds him spellbound.

"—are you even listening, you bastard? Drink if you're going to ignore me."

Naruto shoves a cold bottle into his hand, displacing the empty whisky glass. Sasuke leaves the bottle where it is and pays his tab.

Sakura's laugh draws his attention like a moth to a flame. Hyuuga's hand has found the small of her back, thumb tucking around her waist. For the full minute that Sasuke waits, Sakura allows this touch.

Sasuke leaves.

It is snowing lightly, and his breath crystalizes in the December air. The street is lit by only by shopfront lanterns this hour past midnight. Music and chatter surge, and the door swings open behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura grips the back of his coat. "When did you get home? You missed our appointment."

"I was out of the village."

"You couldn't send a message or something?" She huffs and draws her wool coat tighter around her shoulders. The tips of her ears flush with cold. "Where were you?"

"Eastern Stone."

"Ooh _,_ I hear the mountains there are _beautiful_ this time of the year with the snow." The flickering glow of the lanterns catch on the flecks of gold in her eyes. A stray snowflake falls and disappears into her dark tangle of lashes. "I'm jealous. It gets boring at the hospital."

Has she always been this short? "Request something then.”

"Maybe I will." She tugs her mass of hair from within the confines of her coat, and her shampoo smells of jasmine and warm honey. "Are you free Friday night?"

He doesn't look at her. "Yes." 

"I think I have an afternoon case, but I should be out by seven. Want to reschedule for then?"

He is not disappointed when he nods. Another burst of noise, and Hyuuga approaches them in measured strides. His white eyes zero in on Sakura’s grip on his coat and flash with irritation. They eat lunch together with colleagues on occasion, but Sasuke suspects they will not again.

"Sakura, let me walk you home."

"Thank you, Kou-san." Her hand drops from his coat. "See you soon."

Hyuuga steers her down the dark street, a defiant hand on her shoulder. Her pale hair drapes the crook of his arm. As they turn the corner, she laughs at something he says.

Sasuke throws his crumpled receipt away and kicks the trash can over.


End file.
